


he said he liked my lolly (he wants to lick the top)

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В общем, Луи трахает Гарри одним из тех леденцов, которые тот принёс домой (целую коробку).</p>
            </blockquote>





	he said he liked my lolly (he wants to lick the top)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he said he liked my lolly (he wants to lick the top)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916020) by [shininglikeenigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma). 



Если вы спросите Луи о том, что является его главным фетишем, он тут же ответит всего двумя словами:

— Гарри Стайлс.

*

Если Луи и любит кого-то больше, чем свою жизнь, то этим счастливчиком, определённо, является его мальчик. Гарри — самый сладкий, самый горячий и самый сексуальный мужчина (мальчик?) на Земле, и он принадлежит Луи. Но никому уже не подвернётся шанс заполучить его в качестве бойфренда, потому что это уже получилось у Луи. Он был тем, кому Гарри подарил первый поцелуй, первый секс, первое свидание — всё.

И чем больше времени Луи проводит с этим человеком, тем горячее и разнообразнее становится их сексуальная жизнь. У них обоих достаточно много фетишей, содержащих всяческие экзотические штучки вроде ганплэя, шотганнинга и кроссдрессинга — этим грешит Гарри, что буквально срывает Луи с цепи. Он не может ничего поделать, когда его бойфренд шляется в одних розовых шёлковых трусиках, что Луи подарил ему на их годовщину, он может поклясться на своём члене.

Он всегда думал, что их секс был хорошим и весьма интересным, пока Гарри однажды не принёс пакет с леденцами в форме членов, когда вернулся домой с университета.

*

— Это… Что это за хрень, Гарри?

Луи стоит на кухне, смотря на упаковку с двадцатью разноцветными леденцами, гордо торчащими «головками» вверх. Гарри ухмыляется и ставит коробку на барную стойку, опираясь о неё и глядя прямо Луи в глаза.

— Я просто увидел их, когда искал что-нибудь поесть. Разве они не классные, Лу? — спрашивает он с самым невинным выражением лица и по-детски надувает губы. — У них десять разных вкусов, можешь себе представить? От клубники до колы!

Луи трясет головой, кидая быстрый взгляд на упаковку и закатывая глаза.

— Хочешь сказать, что сперма входит в число этих десяти вкусов? В ином случае, я в леденцах не заинтересован.

Гарри улыбается самой блядской улыбкой, на какую только способен, и распаковывает один из леденцов — ярко-красный, длинный и весьма толстый, что впечатляет. Наверное, нормальный человек уже ушёл бы и никогда в жизни больше не взглянул на это.

Стайлс приоткрывает рот и накрывает губами «головку» леденца, посасывая её, втягивая щёки, а затем вынимает с пошлым чмоканьем. Он прикрывает глаза и посмеивается.

— Ты такой же красный, как эта штука, Лу. Ты ревнуешь?

Луи почти рычит, выдёргивая леденец из рук Гарри и хватая того за запястье, таща за собой в спальню, по пути захватывая голубой и фиолетовый леденец.

— Стой, блять, Луи, что ты делаешь?

Луи резко разворачивается и ухмыляется.

— Я же не могу допустить, чтобы ты давился не моим членом, не так ли?

Он толкает его на кровать и начинает быстро раздеваться, снимает трусы и носки, отправляя их куда-то в сторону, и улыбается, когда видит жадно горящие глаза Гарри, которыми тот буквально пожирает его тело.

— Нравится то, что ты видишь, Хаз? Даже, блять, не смей больше дразнить меня так, чёртов шалун. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда хорошие мальчики становятся плохими.

Гарри скулит, порываясь встать, но Луи останавливает его, сам садясь на край постели напротив Гарри, покрасневшего, с помутнённым взглядом.

— Разденься, — приказывает он, присматриваясь к леденцу в собственной руке. Он весьма хороший, твёрдый и длинный, и он явно не полый внутри. И это значит, что его труднее сломать, поэтому Луи вскидывает глаза на Гарри, ухмыляясь и играя бровями. — Ты вообще видел себя? Спорю, тебе бы хотелось раздвинуть свои ноги перед каждым, не так ли? И крышу тебе снесло от одной лишь конфетки, малыш?

Гарри стонет, раздеваясь быстрее, и через минуту он уже полностью обнажён, а его член, покрасневший и влажный от предэякулята, уже гордо стоит.

— Луи, пожалуйста, — ноет он, но Луи только надавливает на его плечо.  
— На колени.

Гарри подчиняется, и в следующую секунду он уже обсасывает леденец в руке Луи, стоя на коленях, пока тот лениво поглаживает себя свободной ладонью.

— Представляешь, что это мой член, да? Бери глубже, я же знаю, что у тебя огромный рот, — приказывает Луи, хрипло дыша, лаская себя быстрее. — Эта конфетка так же хороша, как и мой член, сладкий?

Гарри отстраняется от леденца с влажным, хлюпающим звуком, и если в те моменты, когда он отсасывает Луи, от головки члена до его губ порой тянется тонкая ниточка слюны, то сейчас она немного толще из-за карамели, что делает слюну куда более эластичной. (И сладкой, думает Луи).

— Нет, Лу, — выдыхает Гарри, глядя на член парня, уже влажный из-за естественной смазки, с красной головкой, потому что Луи уже весьма _близок_. — Он недостаточно большой. Я люблю только твой член. У тебя действительно самый классный член во всём мире, милый.  
— О, это так мило, Гарри, — скалится Луи, — что ты считаешь, что мой член самый классный. Но, думаю, тебе понравится, если я трахну тебя этой вещицей, так? — он хрипло смеётся, намекая на конфету в своей руке, и поднимается на ноги, кивая на постель — Гарри забирается на неё и встаёт на четвереньки, немного разводя ноги. Так Луи хорошо видит его дырочку — розовую, узкую, такую заманчивую.  
— Да, Луи, — он тяжело дышит, — пожалуйста. Трахни меня, — он стонет, комкая покрывало, и Луи не теряет времени, смачивая пальцы слюной, используя один, затем два и наконец три пальца, чтобы растянуть, раскрыть Гарри, в то же время собирая ещё немного слюны во рту для того, чтобы смочить и леденец. Он сплёвывает на головку конфеты, вынимает пальцы и прижимает кончик леденца к дырочке, распределяя пальцами влагу вокруг краев дырочки и медленно проталкивая леденец внутрь.

И для него это так странно — видеть, как Гарри жаждет быть оттраханным чёртовой конфетой.

Он смотрит с каким-то благоговением, как Гарри принимает этот леденец, слышит, как громко тот стонет от непривычных ощущений, от липкости внутри. Луи с хриплым вздохом вновь оборачивает ладонь вокруг своего члена, поглаживая себя, пока другая его рука управляет сладкой игрушкой, погружая её внутрь и вынимая, заставляя Гарри выпячивать задницу.

— Ох, видел бы ты себя, Хаз… Умоляющий о большем, словно маленький непослушный мальчик, старающийся насадиться глубже, потому что ему _недостаточно_ , — шепчет Луи. Гарри лишь всхлипывает, вскрикивает, когда Луи вгоняет леденец внутрь грубее и резче, снова сплёвывая на дырочку, чтобы его мальчику не было слишком больно.

Когда проходит минут десять, Луи чувствует, что он становится ближе к оргазму, и он видит, что Гарри едва-едва держится тоже — если поджавшиеся яички можно считать этим знаком, конечно. Он вынимает леденец из его дырочки, даже не смазывает себя и входит в него — мошонка тяжело шлёпается о ягодицы, и Гарри стонет, выгибая спину, когда член Луи тут же задевает простату; Гарри кончает, забрызгивая простыни крупными белыми каплями, и Луи хватает его за волосы, заставляя с задушенным вздохом распрямиться, оказываясь на коленях, и вкладывает ему в ладонь леденец.

— Соси, — хрипло шепчет он, кладя обе ладони на его бёдра, двигаясь быстро и грубо, почти вбиваясь в него, чувствуя, что его вот-вот накроет оргазм. — Блять, я кончу сейчас, детка. Ты так возбудил меня, блять, только лишь тем, что я трахал тебя этим леденцом…  
— Лу, — Гарри закатывает глаза, — Лу, двигайся быстрее, блять! — он буквально выкрикивает последнее слово; Луи кончает с громким стоном, резко выходя из него, чтобы увидеть, как семя покрывает края ануса Гарри — он быстро проталкивает некоторое количество внутрь, шипя от жгучих ощущений на члене.  
— Ты так хорош для меня, детка, — шепчет он, глядя на растянутую дырочку — всю в сперме, слюне и липком леденце.

*

После хорошего римминга — для того, чтобы дырочка Гарри всё же стала чистой, — Луи наконец ложится на их влажную от пота постель, и Гарри глупо улыбается ему, кладя кудрявую голову на его грудь. Мышцы Луи приятно болят, а тело всё ещё подрагивает в посторгазменной истоме.

— У нас всё ещё осталось много конфет, Лу. Как думаешь, стоит повторить? — мурлычет Гарри. Луи хмыкает, вплетает пальцы в его волосы и тянет на себя, чтобы поцеловать — Гарри стонет в долгий сладкий поцелуй, когда язык Луи ласкает его язык, а пальцы сжимают волосы крепче. Гарри любит это.

— Может быть, посмотрим, детка. Кто знает, может, ты будешь достаточно хорошим мальчиком и сможешь принять две конфетки одновременно в следующий раз, мм?

Гарри смотрит на него горящими глазами и быстро кивает, утягивая его в очередной горячий поцелуй.

— Мне бы, думаю, очень это понравилось.


End file.
